Frisk x Sans Love is Blind
by Melatranix98
Summary: So I've decided to write again. But this time, it's going to be an Undertale fanfiction. You are Frisk, but with a few different traits. Your body had grown, despite traveling along several different timelines and paths. You were nineteen now in this world, and you start out performing the genocide route in the first chapter. Things happen, but that's best saved for the chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Time Lapse

You had done it. You had gone through every path. Every ending. You'd been pacifist, you'd been neutral. Now, you had been a megalomaniac. You were at the end of your journey now. Frisk, or that's who you were supposed to be. Ever since your curiosity swayed you to begin doing this horrific things, something inside you changed.

You were no longer… Yourself.

You had killed everyone in the UNDERGROUND. That is, except the king, Flowey, and Sans. You killed Toriel without regret. You killed Papyrus, oh that fool. When he had seen the dust, you had it on your hands all the time, he should've known better than to trust that you would change. You were a monster. You then proceeded to kill Undyne, who had tried with all her might to stop you. That monster kid ended up escaping, barely. Oh, how you wished you could've ended that kid too. To see what response there would have been. To see what Undyne would have said or done differently if she had not been in time to protect that child.

You were a cold-blooded murderer.

You had killed the two black guards, 01 and 02, was it? They seemed to had had a bond in the pacifist run. But you didn't want that reaction this time. You wanted to see what it was like to kill everyone. To see the reaction and the response.

You even killed Mettaton, a loving, gayish, or at least you thought that he was probably gay or just really feminine, who seemed to just want his fans to be happy as well as you. At least, that's how it was when you were a pacifist.

Thinking back on things, having done multiple neutral runs, killing specific people only, made you wonder what would happen if you just killed everything. Every single soul in the underground. What would happen? Would you still be the same? Would you go home and pretend they never existed? Would you begin murdering everyone aboveground too?

You needed to know. In fact, you had to know. Your "DETERMINATION" would not let it go until it was done.

That is what you thought at least. Having killed only Papyrus, being called a "dirty brother killer" by Sans… It always stung you for some reason. You weren't sure what it was that Sans was going to say now that you had killed everyone that mattered to him. To your old pacifist self.

As you approached the Judgement Hall, you looked at that sparkling "Save Point". You wondered if this was really all necessary. 'What am I doing?' You wondered to yourself. You still had your conscience of what was really right and wrong. You knew that it was wrong to kill off everyone, and it had been eating at you this whole time. But your curiosity, your ignorance, it forced you to do this. They gave you this benevolent "DETERMINATION" to see this through to the end. But you wondered if you really could stomach killing him.

You had grown fond of that skeleton. He interested you a lot. He was the only one you really wished you didn't have to kill. You hoped that he would just let you pass through. You didn't want to kill him if you didn't have to.

As you looked to your left, you began to walk that familiar path down that long judgement hall. As you approached the two pillars that he was usually between, you found that he was not there. You took a few steps forward, and out of the corner of your eye, you saw him behind you. He was stepping out from behind one of the pillars you had just passed. That smile always stretched across his face, as if it was just stuck there forever. You felt regret. You felt angered at this path. You had a feeling things weren't going to happen the way you wanted them to.

"hey bud." Sans began, his expression unchanging as he stepped in front of you, blocking your path. "i've got a question for you."

You looked at him with immense guilt, but you nodded. You didn't really speak down here, even though you knew that you could. Even after resetting so many times, you had grown. Your age actually had grown. You were probably nineteen now, or at least that's how old your body was anyways.

"do you think the worst person can change?" Sans began. "even if that person doesn't believe they can?"

You stared at him, confused by the question. You weren't sure how to respond to it, so you just stared at him with a blank expression.

"hm… how about this for a question instead…" Sans sighed. "do you want to have a bad time? because bud, i'm willing to let this slide if you just reset. even though you killed my brother… i'm willing to give you this last chance. please kid…"

He was giving you a chance to take it all back. It seemed kind of off for Sans to you. You would've thought he would've been ticked about everything you had done. But he was giving you that chance to reset the world and forget about the whole genocide path. You really wanted to, but something inside you just wouldn't let you. You screamed out, almost crying, but nothing came out. Something had taken over your body. Your judgement. It was like a second you had taken over.

Chara was in control now.

Your body stepped forward, ignoring Sans's warning, instead ready to right him, that knife you found back in Asgore's house ready to be used. You weren't in control anymore. You wondered if Sans knew this or not…

Sans sighed again. "well… sorry ol' lady. this is why i never keep promises."

The floor beneath you became black, your soul being cast into that familiar box. Sans just looked depressed as you stared at him with a smirk on your face. There was no remorse in your eyes.

You wanted to get out, to stop yourself from what you were about to do. You didn't want to see him dead. You cared to much about him for him to just be killed my something that you truly weren't. But, even with every scream that you tried, it just wouldn't come out. No tears came out, no mercy, nothing.

Sans began speaking again. "it's a beautiful day outside… birds are singing… flowers are blooming… on days like these, kids like you…" That's when those pupils left his eyes. His eye sockets were completely black, anger projecting in them. "should be burning in hell…!"

That's when he began using his magic, throwing you around towards several layers of bones. Chara avoided them easily, but when the Gaster Blasters came on, she got hit slightly. She avoided the rest though. Something about the way Sans attacked was different from the other monsters. The attacks did small damage that seemed to drain at you over time, as if they were poisoning her.

Sans looked at you questionably, your health still dropping. "hm… i didn't really want to have to go through with this with ya frisk, or whoever you are now. but there will be no mercy from me now." He began to change the subject, seeing that your health had gone all the way to one. "if you continue with this, i will be forced to strike you down until you give up. is this what you really want kid? c'mon already, you know-"

Chara swung the knife at him, but he dodged it with barely any effort.

"you know it's rude to interrupt people…" he threw you around again, but all his bone attacks missed you, like Chara could predict where they were going to be and how they were going to move. She had a lot more DETERMINATION than Frisk did.

Chara ate the pie Toriel had given to you. It healed all of her health. She swung again at the comical skeleton, missing again. This frustrated her greatly, and she swung again and again and again. She missed every single time she had swung.

Chara had grown annoyed with Sans, and wanted him dead. He kept saying useless things like "i gave up going back long ago." Ask if he knew how Chara felt. She wanted the world to burn. To feel her anger and murder. She wanted to destroy everyone.

You noticed Sans began to grow tired. You looked at him from within your now Chara-possessed body with guilt. Sans could not see you, but you felt like he knew you were still in there. "bud, please stop this already." He said as he began to sweat profusely from the energy he had used to dodge Chara's attacks. "i want to save ya. please stop playing this game already and reset. be that girl that i'd grown up with over the years… someone i learned to call a friend… even though she was a human." He seemed to have a look of sadness in his eyes.

He was trying to spare you.

You kept yelling out inside your body, trying to get out. Chara seemed to glitch a little bit. Was it working? You screamed again, and again. Chara stepped back a little. She knew what you were doing.

"You already chose this path long ago. You wanted to see everyone die. You wanted this to happen. I know you Frisk. I'm the only one who does!" Chara chuckled, laughing manically to herself, although loud enough so Sans could hear her in her insanity. "Stop trying to get rid of me and let me have my fun for once!" Chara laughed even more. "HE WILL DIE. YOU WILL NOT STOP ME FRISK!"

Chara seemed to be losing it. At least, that's what it looked like to Sans. Although he finally understood what was going on. He stepped forward, walking towards Chara. She took a couple steps back, that knife still gripped tightly in her hands. Sans knew that this was a risk, but he wanted to free Frisk.

Then Sans did something surprising to both you and to Chara. He grabbed you, not with his magic, but with his boney arms, pulling you close, giving you, or Chara, a hug.

Chara started shaking. She did not like the hug all that much. It really was a shock to her. After all, she was the reason you had gone and killed everyone. She was that "DETERMINATION". She couldn't stop shaking, eventually tears started rolling down her face. They just kept coming out. Sans noticed this after a while, although he was still eyeing the knife, making sure she wasn't going to swing it again. He wasn't going to let his guard down now.

Suddenly, something strange happened. Chara's body started glowing, tears still rolling down her face. Sans let her go when he noticed the glowing, stepping back a little. Then, something changed. A person separated from Chara's body. It was you. You had finally broken from that hole Chara had placed you in deep inside your body. You had lost a lot of your energy, and just laid on the ground in front of Sans, looking rather lifeless to him.

"b-bud!?" He looked at your body, startled. Chara was still in tears, trying to wipe them away as she cried. "a-are you alright!?" Sans began shaking your body, ignoring Chara now. His guard was down, and he knew this all too well. Although Chara was too occupied by her tears, this new emotion she was having, to even want to attack anymore.

Sans shook you a little bit, and you started opening your eyes. "Mmm…. S-…ans?"

He was shocked at your voice at first, but he was more focused on making sure that you were okay. "bud… are you okay now? are ya injured or anything? i'm sorry if I shook you up…"

You just laughed a bit, surprised at his words of worry. "Y-ah… I'm fine..." You covered your mouth when you noticed that you had actually spoken.

Sans shook his head. "well, didn't know ya had a voice bud. i'm glad you're okay now…"

You laughed again, although weakly this time. "I always could but I was af-raid to…"

Sans tilted his head. "why is that?"

You shrugged, more focused on Chara, who was still crying. You got up in your weakened state, walking toward her. She saw you, and stepped back, seeming to be scared of you.

"D-don't come any closer! You're just g-gonna get rid of me like everyone wants." She but her knife in front of her body, ready to defend herself. "I'm not going to let you reset and make me disappear!" She lunged forward towards you, but Sans was faster. He grabbed you out of her path. He wasn't hit, thankfully, and neither were you.

He sat you down and looked at Chara, trying to be as nice as he could. "hey, c'mon now… i know you are a part of Frisk too. i know frisk… she wouldn't just get rid of someone like that."

Chara was confused by his words. "You don't know anything, stupid comedian. You were the one hurting Frisk after all, not me. She was the one that wanted to kill everyone, especially your brother." She grinned at mentioning the skeleton's dead brother. His left eye glowed blue in anger. Chara knew her words were ticking him off. Oh, how she loved to see the hatred in other people.

Sans looked at Chara. "stop it. i want to be able to spare you too… but if you keep talking like that, you're going to be the one having a bad time… you are a part of Frisk, and i want to spare you both… now drop the knife and end the fighting." Sans blew eye faded, and he looked at Chara with a sympathetic look.

Chara was puzzled. She was no longer a part of Frisk. Not literally anyways. Why wasn't Sans attacking? Why hadn't her words provoked him into killing her?

Chara then did something shocking to both Sans and you. She gripped the knife she had, aiming it towards her own soul. "Fine! If you won't do it, then I don't have a choice!"

Sans teleported in front of Chara before the knife puckered her soul. "nope. not letting you do that to yourself. you should know that playing with knives is dangerous." He grabbed the knife from Chara's hands and threw it across the room.

Chara was baffled. "W-why'd you do that comedian!? Is this another joke of yours!? It's not funny!" She shouted at him. "I killed everyone, so why didn't you just let me kill myself to end it all!?"

Sans sighed, not giving her the satisfaction of that answer, instead walking back towards you. "let's go home… let's just reset and forget this…"

You looked at Chara, then at Sans. "But… I can't just leave her Sans. She doesn't want to be here alone by herself."

Sans wouldn't have it. He pressed the reset button, taking you back to your pacifist route. Although things were going to happen much differently.

He had loved you. He always did. He didn't want to ever see Chara again.

He would have you this time.

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The (Not-True) Reset –

Sans had pressed that reset button for Frisk. He couldn't risk it. He had to do it to protect Frisk. He knew that if he hadn't done it, Frisk would've insisted on keeping Chara around. Sans wasn't about to let Chara continue existing. Chara was just a demon who had taken over Frisk's judgement, or that's what Sans believed.

But what he had done… Resetting in Frisk's place… It wasn't a true reset for him. He still remembered everything that happened. Frisk had no memory, however, since Sans was the one that had reset everything. Frisk did not remember anything. She didn't even remember her past resets, the other timelines she'd made, anymore. She had been truly reset. But Sans hadn't. Those deaths, those memories, they were scarred into his memories forever.

Something was different about this reset though. It hadn't taken Frisk back to the ruins, but instead she was taken to right outside the door, where Frisk would normally be after she exited the door. She was passed out in the snow, unmoving. Sans had been reset back to where he normally was. He was over by the little bridge his brother had made.

Sans waited for a good hour before he started to worry. Where was Frisk? She never usually took this long to get here. Sans decided he was tired of waiting for her. He made his way towards the door that all the humans before had exited from. The door he would talk to that voice through. Toriel, was it? He couldn't remember what she looked like, he only remembered her being called that by the king. As he came to the door, he noticed a familiar figure laying in the snow. It shocked him. He picked Frisk up, noticing that she was not awake. Had the reset killed her?

Sans started shaking her body, trying to get her to wake up. "f-frisk! are you alright bud? wake up! c'mon kiddo! don't go dying on us all now after everything i did to save you!"

Frisk was out cold. She wasn't exactly dead, but she was drained from the odd reset. Since she hadn't been the one to reset, everything had changed. All the scenarios, everything. She had even been reset in a different location, normally respawning inside of the ruins on the bundle of golden flowers. But not this time. Her body was doing its best to adjust to this new type of reset. Eventually, she began opening her eyes slowly, having a hard time seeing at first.

Frisk rubbed her eyes, seeing that there was a…. skeleton!? She looked at him in shock, pushing him away from her. She was freaking out a little bit, not knowing anything about the underground now. But she did know that people weren't made of just bones. Seeing this guy, or whatever he was, as a skeleton, freaked her out.

Sans was a little confused at first, but took a couple steps back to give Frisk their space. He began questioning something. Did Frisk know who he was, or did she forget everything? Wasn't Frisk supposed to remember everyone, even after the reset? That's when Sans realized… He was the one that pressed the reset button, not Frisk. That's why he remembered everything that had happened. He remembered everyone dying. Why hadn't those memories gone away? Why were they still there?

Frisk eyed the skeleton, rather startled by his appearance, then she began to look around her surroundings, noticing first that there was snow on the ground, then noticing that she was in some sort of woods that she did not recognize. She looked back up at the skeleton nervously. "W-w-…" The words wouldn't come out for some reason. It seemed the shock had finally gotten to her. Thankfully, she knew sign-language a little bit. She signed 'Where am I?'

Sans chuckled softly, amused by Frisk's signing. Was she playing around, or did the shock actually knock her voice out. Either way, it didn't matter. She knew what language was at least, that much she was sure of. So, instead of signing back, he just spoke to Frisk, being too lazy to sign. "you're in the underground kiddo. my name is sans. sans the skeleton." He reached his hand out to him, offering her a handshake.

Frisk tilted her head, but took his hand…. But then she heard… a whoopee cushion? He looked down at his hand, confirming her suspicion. She let out a shy giggle at this.

Sans chuckled too. "never gets old. anyways, you're new down here, aren't ya kiddo?" Sans picked Frisk up again. She didn't freak out as much, feeling more at ease being around the skeleton. He didn't seem like he'd harm her anyways. So she just relaxed, closing her eyes again. "don't worry kid. i'll show ya around…"

They started walking back down towards town, but when they got to Sans's checkpoint, Papyrus was seen in the distance, although far enough away to not see either of them. Sans saw Papyrus though, so he teleported behind his post, putting Frisk down behind it, then he came out from behind his post. At this point, Papyrus had arrived

"Brother! What are you doing shuffling around out your post! What if a human comes by and sees you distracted! They won't see you as a threat at all!" Papyrus seemed irritated with his brother, stomping his feet. "Honestly, why do I have to do all of the work around here!?" Papyrus then stormed off back from where he came from, a little "Nyeh Heh Heh!" being heard in the distance.

Sans sighed, getting Frisk again from behind his post. Instead of walking and risking running into Papyrus again, he decided to just teleport back to the house. Frisk was sound asleep in his arms. Sans walked inside, holding Frisk in his arms, then he headed up to his room. When he entered, there was still that trash tornado in the middle of the room. He sighed, looking at the mess that he had been too lazy to clean up before. He regretted that now. But he needed to focus on what mattered… Frisk. He walked towards his bed, setting Frisk down on the mattress. Frisk curled up in a ball, sound asleep.

Sans turned his attention back at the mess, and his eye began to glow blue. He used his magic to clean up the mess, sorting the papers he had scattered everywhere into a pile on his desk. The tornado also disappeared. The rest of his belongings just went into the closet so it wouldn't look like he was a total slob. After he had finished cleaning, he turned towards the door, and opened it, shutting the lights off so Frisk could sleep. He walked out, locking the door behind him. Papyrus wasn't home yet thankfully. That would've been an odd conversation to have with his brother. He knew he'd have to explain eventually why it was there was someone in his room. Papyrus was oblivious, but not THAT oblivious.

Sans went out of the house, over to Grillby's, leaving Frisk at the house by herself to sleep.

When he came back, he heard some banging sound coming from his door to his room. Maybe Frisk was finally up?

He walked toward his door, unlocking it, and entering. But nothing was there, and the lights were still off. He looked around, puzzled, and then he turned the lights on. When he looked over at his bed, Frisk was not there.

Where had she gone? Had she been captured? Had Papyrus found out!? Sans was freaking out, trying to figure out where in the world Frisk had gone off to.

That's when he started hearing something from his closet….

He approached it, gulping a little bit. He was kind of… afraid? What could possibly be in there?

He opened it… and there he found someone sitting on his clothes, balled on the floor, looking up at him with those cute little eyes he had always adored.

To be continued….

Lol cliffhanger sort of not really? Sorry if this was short. I got done with most of my homework, and I'm about to leave my house so… Expect this story to at least be updated weekly.


End file.
